


Red Rubies （中）

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 郑光性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 郑光是姐姐。真的是女孩。我现在觉得红宝石可能会成为一个长篇。
Relationships: K光, 天光
Kudos: 9





	Red Rubies （中）

Red Rubies （中）

郑光正在拿铅笔，边看边改左元杰的新写的歌词，面对这句毫无准备又牵扯颇多的发问，有些不好意思，完全不知道回答什么，只是点了点头，说喜欢。

高天佐也是二十多岁小青年，正是爱玩喜欢交朋友的时候，最近没什么事，写歌也瓶颈期，索性买了飞机票去北京找梁维嘉玩。

用高天佐的话说，要是中国同性恋合法，重婚罪也就判两年，他愿意左拥右抱，搞定梁维嘉也娶了郑光。

郑光听了这话，都不带真生气，就是啰嗦一句，身份证别丢了，丢了你别回南京了，留在北京当混子吧。

北京二锅头名不虚传，喝了就上头，高天佐回了酒店就躺在大床上，跟郑光拨视频要聊天。

喝醉了的高天佐非常不行，整个人会变成耍无赖爱撒娇也爱臭屁的小男孩，留给郑光的视频界面非常直男视角，“姐姐在吗，姐姐在吗，姐姐在吗？”

郑光拿了支无线耳机，迎合着高天佐的聊天，“你怎么不去洗澡。洗完澡吃了给你准备的护肝药，好好睡一觉，省得明天头疼。”

“因为，想姐姐啊，想完了姐姐再去洗澡。”边说边扯着自己的腰带，切换了镜头，给郑光看看自己黑色拳击内裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一包。

可以这么说吧，高天佐所有的内裤，没有任何意外，郑光都见过，谈恋爱谈到这种知根知底的地步了，你掌心的痣我永远记得在哪里，你侧腰的纹身，我闭上眼睛都如数家珍，我爱你，我爱有你的生活。

郑光笑他，“今天组的局里有漂亮妹子吗？佐哥那么兴奋？”

听到年上的姐姐调侃叫了一声佐哥，高天佐的无赖是耍到底了，直接把昂扬的性器掏出来，说，“没有谁，我心里，只有姐姐，也只能想着姐姐硬。”

高天佐时不时会有些过敏，不算严重，可郑光看不惯他会把皮肤抓挠的通红，所以总是在各种地方，当然也少不了这次去北京的行李里，准备一款雅漾的舒缓特护乳霜。

可现在，这玩意儿，直接因地制宜被挪用。高天佐在自我抚慰的性事中，也是看着郑光的眼睛，说着一些挑逗的荤腔，“还是没有操姐姐爽，老婆回去给我操操好不好。”

郑光转过脸，不想回应这种荷尔蒙爆发的荒唐事，其实在两人的性事中，她也不是能招架dirty talk的类型，只是在高潮边缘摇摇欲坠的时候，咬着高天佐胸前的纹身，说一句，“求你了，老公求你了。”

“郑光，你理理我，姐姐，你叫叫我的名字好不好。”高天佐呼吸有些急促，在酒精的簇拥下，他很快来到了性欲崩发的一步之遥。

“天佐。”郑光从唇角牙关，喊了一声高天佐的名字，爱人的名字是密码，是叩开心门，是解开情欲的密码。

“操。”高天佐骂了一个脏字，拿纸巾擦了擦射出来的精液，稍微收拾一下，停了一会儿然后坐起来点了根贤者状态的事后烟，和郑光继续聊天，“我在北京好开心，berber带我去各个地方玩，而且我身份证也没丢。”

又把话题转到他和郑光身上，直接又耍赖的问，“姐姐在南京有没有想我。”

“我怕你都是乐不思蜀。”郑光也是小情侣间亲亲密密聊天的话语。

“怎么可能乐不思蜀。”高天佐给郑光解释，“我，两张卡消费记录都是绑定的你手机号，你还不知道我去哪里吗？” 把烟灰弹到烟灰缸里一点，“你的小鸡来我的蚂蚁庄园吃饲料，我还喂它们了！！”

郑光点了点头，夸了夸高天佐，“谢谢佐哥给我的支付宝小鸡仔喂饲料，想你我是真的想你了，前天给安静买的猫砂猫罐头，还有给佑佑买的狗粮，我一个人花了两次才提上来。”

“你就想我给你当苦力，白天给你当苦力，晚上在床上也给你当苦力。”

听到高天佐颠倒黑白的话语，郑光白了一眼高天佐得意的样子，说，“怎么不想努力了？准备卖身给别人？”

“才没有，啵啵啵，亲个嘴，最爱你。”高天佐甚至真的亲了一下手机屏幕。

“快去洗澡快去洗澡，洗了澡，吃护肝药。”

郑光的嘱咐还没说完，高天佐都能接过去，“然后睡觉觉，做个乖宝宝。”

“不是。”郑光打断了他，“你记得在床头放瓶水，北京很干燥，不要搞得上火流鼻血，洗澡的时候，也小心，喝了酒不要脚滑摔倒。”

高天佐一一答应了下来，说了句，姐姐晚安安，爱你爱你，挂断了视频连线。

过了两天，似乎真的高天佐在北京玩的不着家。南京这边有个酒局，也是左元杰帮郑光挡酒，还脱了外套帮郑光盖一下大腿。

郑光喝了两三杯啤酒，就点杯加甜柠檬的大都会鸡尾酒，慢慢喝，听其他人热场子聊天，自己时不时插进去一句两句有的没的。

倒是左元杰一直混着酒喝，玩弄聊天说得尽兴，自己也醉得快。

散场之后，总不能把自己的小兄弟扔了不管，郑光问他，kc带身份证了吗，我帮你开个房，去酒店休息一下？

左元杰喝蒙了，趴在沙发一角难受，说带了，钱包在裤子口袋。

没什么办法，郑光只好自己伸手去裤子口袋摸，微妙的尴尬又暧昧的接触，摸到钱包，Thom Browne经典条纹款，只有几张卡，不超过五百块现金，翻来翻去没有身份证，只有一张拍立得，正面是郑光，因为一些变故，在某场音乐节没办法上台，只是在后台出现的样子，背面用圆珠笔写了一句话，“爱人创世纪，你是我的光。”

郑光的手和心尖都在颤抖，她知道了一个惊天秘密，可是天地无情，这个秘密里，她是当事人她是知情者，她甚至是一切错的归因起源。

左元杰反胃感涌上来，推开郑光，自己去卫生间吐，拿凉水漱口洗脸好几遍，出来的时候脚步都在发虚，浑身湿漉漉的。

郑光扶好左元杰，狠下心，打车带左元杰回家，安静和佑佑听到开门的声音都从各自的小窝里爬起来，去凑热闹。郑光把它们赶散，直到让左元杰安心躺在卧室的床上。

不太喜欢浑身酒气，郑光先去洗了个澡，换上了宽松t恤和居家平角短裤，端了蜂蜜水，在床头，柔声问，“小杰，还难受吗？你要喝点水吗？”

左元杰却反过来压制住坐在床边的郑光，像被唤醒的嗜血野兽一般，一字一句说，“姐姐，经常趁高天佐不在的时候，带男人回来吗？”

郑光动弹不得，看着居高临下，撑在自己身上的左元杰，“小杰，你是不是喝多了？你是不是还醉着？”

“就算醉着，我也想操你啊，我想和姐姐做爱，不管能不能做出来爱。”说完了就去亲吻郑光的双唇，得不到回应又去咬着郑光的耳垂发泄，拉扯郑光的耳饰，知道耳洞见了血，郑光叫了疼，才停下。

顺着郑光的居家短裤的裤脚开始往上抚摸，没逗弄几下，隔了层内裤都能摸出来湿意，t恤被掀开，亲吻密集而煽情地落在小腹和肋骨，把无钢圈的内衣扯上去，就是爱不释手的乳肉。

溃不成军，只能夹杂着哭腔，求左元杰，“小杰，你戴套好不好，你不要直接弄进去。”

不是那么不好说话的人，左元杰问她套子在哪儿。

从床头柜的第一层抽屉里翻出来一盒早就开封的避孕套和用了一半的透明质酸润滑剂，左元杰还记仇，对郑光说，“姐姐你骗我，你上次给我买的，根本不是你平常用的。”

郑光脸埋进枕头里，她面对不了自己，也面对不了左元杰，更面对不了曾经无数次在这张床上和她缠绵悱恻的高天佐。

把自己的衣服和郑光的衣裤都脱了大半，左元杰像是真的在征求意见一样，“姐姐你想怎么弄啊。”

“你随便弄弄，随便弄弄就好。”郑光说的时候连眼泪都在掉。

“最难伺候的就是随便弄弄。”左元杰把郑光的腿拉开，一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，借着半跪的体位，连手指扩张和润滑都没做，贪心而又任性的，一寸寸把性器没入。

这样的插入和操弄节奏，让郑光觉得被过分填满，填满到理智都被抛诸脑后，来到无人之境，来到真空地带。既然是真空，那就没有道德没有禁忌，只有热切相拥，交缠依偎的肉体。

酒精只是助燃剂，说到底犯错的，迈过防火线的，还是自己啊。

快到高潮的时候，左元杰拉着郑光换了个姿势，让他的光坐在他怀里，吻掉郑光眼角的泪，一起迎接情欲如烟花般绽放。

把套子打结扔到垃圾桶，左元杰亲了一下郑光的鼻尖，说，“错的是我，是我爱你。”他真的不想在这张专属于情侣的床上过夜，本来想在沙发上凑活，没想到这是安静趴窝睡觉的地方，一只小母猫处于警备状态，还准备挠他，想了想，算了，去卫生间的浴缸待着。

第二天早上醒来，郑光在浴缸发现睡觉的左元杰也愣了，他们俩吃后悔药之前，左元杰必须得吃点感冒药才是真的。

把左元杰叫醒，说，你先去冲个澡，我去拿两件衣服给你换上，然后咱们吃了早饭再说话。

左元杰更不愿意穿高天佐的衣服，拿浴巾裹着自己就出来了，“你是准备在我家里裸奔吗？”郑光没好气地反问，“没有，我一会让我朋友给我送两三件衣服过来。”左元杰说。

觉得这么做肯定会招来其他人的怀疑和非议，郑光拿了左元杰的衣服，还有昨天换下来的沾了情液泥泞的床单，塞进洗衣机里选了快速洗涤加烘干模式。

郑光觉得浴缸里睡了一夜，关节肌肉肯定要酸痛拉伤，翻了翻家里的小药盒，拿出来两盒膏药，帮左元杰贴在背上。

清醒以后的肌肤之亲，往往更加暧昧和难以捉摸，左元杰刚想开口提及昨夜的情事，就被郑光转移话题，说，早餐吃什么？我做蟹棒三明治，然后一杯黑芝麻的豆浆？

“嗯。好，谢谢姐姐。”左元杰低头说，不知道是在谢什么，谢郑光昨天收留他？谢郑光昨天的情事？谢郑光今天早上还没和他翻脸？

高天佐打了语音过来，说，“姐姐，北京航空管制，我这飞机好像要排队到明天才能飞。”

左元杰在餐桌上乖乖吃着姐姐做的切边蟹棒三明治，手边是温热的加了桂花蜜的豆浆，餐桌边感觉自己领地被侵犯的安静一直在龇牙咧嘴喵喵叫。

高天佐听见声音，问，“怎么安静一直在叫啊？”

“可能快到发情期了吧，过下个月一定要带它去绝育了。”

“那姐姐呢？姐姐到发情期了吗？”年下恋人没羞没臊的黄腔随口就来。

郑光看了一眼左元杰的神色，回应说，“高天佐你别瞎说，我看了眼12306的票。要不然你买从北京到宿迁的商务座，然后再补票？”

高天佐动了小脑袋，拒绝了这个提议，“佐哥不是先上车后补票的人，再说你也跑不了。 我明天再回去吧， 就当今天打车来机场兜风 。爱姐姐，姐姐也爱我 ，拜了个拜。”

挂掉了电话，才是一阵尴尬而无地自容的沉默，郑光主动破开话题，说，“现在还头晕难受吗？这是护肝和补充电解质的药，你对着这杯橙汁，先把药吃了。”

左元杰惊讶于郑光的细心，做恋人的郑光，比他私下臆想的还要再温柔还要再妥帖，像永远离不开的温水和新鲜的空气，他问郑光，“你对高天佐那么好，能不能也偷偷对我好一点。”


End file.
